The Otherworld
by cosmo-queen
Summary: Life "beyond the Veil", as it is famously known, is interesting. To say the least.


****

THE OTHERWORLD

__

DISCLAIMER: I'm a poor unknown writer and J.K Rowling is a famous millionaire. I wonder which one of us owns Harry Potter? Just in case you couldn't guess, it's not me! So don't sue! (Although the plot and Olfo Guarper do belong to me. Everything else is J.K Rowling's and co. Right!)

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

When I first arrived in the Otherworld, or "beyond the Veil", as it is famously known, everyone was sitting around having a huge discussion about death. You'd think death would be the last thing someone who has "passed on" would want to talk about. But no, they actually seemed to be enjoying sharing their death experiences with one another. 

In fact, everyone was really keen to hear my story. As if I didn't have more important things to think about. As politely as possible, I told them to lay off. This resulted in many intakes of breath, which left me angrily wondering whether these people had ever heard of the notion of respect before. I mean, is it so wrong to want some private time to reflect upon one's untimely demise? Not in the mood for further discussion, I pushed past the eager crowd and walked off. It didn't take me very long to realise that I had no idea as to where I was actually going. Not surprising really, considering I'd only been here for two minutes. Nevertheless, I wandered on aimlessly. I don't know whether I actually got anywhere, or if I just walked around in circles. My mind had blanked by that stage.

All I do remember is that my situation finally dawned on me as I stared mesmerised into a small, steaming body of water. The dark blue liquid was strangely enticing, and I was drawn to touch it as it swirled gently around in its deep, golden basin. The basin was also peculiar. It appeared to be made out of a thick, sparkling liquid, but whenever I tried to touch it, it would form a solid, glittering metal which I had never seen before. On closer inspection, I found the basin to be engraved, either by the sparkling liquid or the glittering metal, and was shocked to find it was my name carved on the side. What fascinated me most though, were the tiny orbs that I occasionally glimpsed when the heavy steam eased. These specks adorned the surface of the dark blue water, and gave the appearance that the basin was merely a reflection of the night sky.

My captivation with the basin was disturbed when a small voice started behind me. Spinning around angrily, I came face to face with an ancient-looking wizard, hunched over and squinting at me as if he were blind. I was about to ask him which meaning of the word privacy he didn't understand, when he spoke, in such a quiet whisper that I had to lean forward to hear what he was saying.

"Welcome, Sirius Black, to the Otherworld. Or as it is more commonly known, life beyond the Veil. I am Olfo Guarper, and though I know that you wish to be left alone, all I ask of you is to listen to what I must tell you. After I have finished, you are free to do as you will." 

I could not oppose or interrupt him, for even though his voice was almost inaudible, it had a certain sense of authority in it, and I felt compelled to hear him out.

"It was most odd to discover that it would be you who would next be joining us in the Otherworld. Don't look so astonished. Just because we are dead does not mean that we are unaware of what goes on in the living world. On the contrary, we probably know more about it than its inhabitants do. Observation is an underestimated tool."

He had somehow recognised that I had been looking at him with a shocked expression on my face, even though by this time he had turned his attention away from me, and was gazing dreamily into the basin that had been fascinating me only a couple of minutes ago.

"You see, the majority of the people you will meet during your time in the Otherworld will tell you that they stumbled across the Veil either out of curiosity, suicide or research gone wrong. There are a few exceptions, of course, people who joined the Otherworld because they thought it would be fun, who I suggest you avoid for the time being. You, Sirius Black, are a very odd exception indeed. In fact, I do not think you can even be counted as an exception. Rather, and forgive my bluntness, you are an accident. You were not meant to stumble across the Otherworld, of that I am sure, and while I do not have an answer at the present moment, I will try and obtain one for you in the near future, because you have joined us, and there must be a reason for it. Even if I do not know what it is."

He was right, he sure was blunt. I was very aware of the fact my death had been an "accident" but it cut me deeply to think that even death didn't want me. I laughed bitterly to myself, having always imagined, in my long, miserable days as a prisoner in Azkaban, that in death, one would belong. It appeared I was wrong. But it was not only bitterness that was consuming me now, there were also feelings of regret, curiosity and bewilderment. Regret, because I now knew that I had definitely not been meant to die when I did, and that as a result, there were so many things I was going to miss. Curiosity, because the Otherworld was starting to interest me. Especially these so called exceptions that had died for fun. But most of all, bewilderment, at the answers no-one seemed to have, and at the questions that didn't make sense.

"I know you are distressed Sirius. It is a normal emotion to feel, and given your situation, I would find it highly disturbing if you responded otherwise. However, what you must come to realise, is that you will be here for a while to come. I am quite sure of it. In that time, there will be many moments when you will experience bitter emotions. What you must remember is that we are all here for you Sirius. And don't roll your eyes, because it is the truth. I quite understand why you do not wish to speak to anyone at the current time, but that desire to be alone will pass soon enough. For even in death, loneliness is painful. When the time comes, and it will Sirius, no matter how many times you shake your head at me, you will come to depend on us, as we have all come to depend on each other. It will be a pleasure, and an honour, to welcome you to, and accept you into our family. For that is what we are, and it is the single most important thing you must realise about the inhabitants of the Otherworld. In time, you will accept support and strength from us. We are a special group of people and we unite together. We all know what you are going through, to some extent, as we have all experienced death before, and we will help you through it. Do not forget that."

During his entire speech, I realised that Olfo Guarper never inhaled a single breath, despite the fact that it seemed to me as if he would talk on forever. And his manner of speaking swayed me. His words just flowed, as if he had practised this speech already, and what more, everything that he said was done so firmly and demandingly, yet in a gentle tone. I couldn't help respecting the man and trusting and believing his words, even though I was quite sure I shouldn't. Nevertheless, this awe resulted in my staring at him in amazement, with my mouth wide open I should add, for what also seemed like forever. The exchange would have struck a stranger as peculiar. I almost towered over this small, feeble wizard, and yet I was gaping at him like a baby. He simply chuckled, and looked back into the basin.

"You flatter me Sirius Black. Do not. You may regret it. I believe I have said enough for now, and shall leave you alone as you request. Forgive me, because incessant talking is a talent of mine, and I advise you to become accustomed to it. I know you are very confused at the moment, but you are not the only one. If I have learnt anything during my time in the Otherworld, it is that there is an answer to every question, even though it may take time for that answer to become clear. And I know that you seek many answers, some to which I have replies, some to which I do not. I promise that I will give you the answers I do know, because you deserve them. And I will do my best to find the answers to questions I cannot answer at the present moment. All I can say is have faith, Sirius Black, and you will learn what you desire to know."

As he said this, he gave a warm, friendly smile, and before I had the opportunity to open my mouth, he had disappeared behind some trees which I had only just noticed. In truth, I didn't want him to leave anymore. He was such an intriguing wizard, mysterious yet friendly. It felt as if we were old friends, in that I wanted to listen to every single word he had to say. Willingly. Without interrupting. Furthermore, his promise of revealing the answers I deeply desired to know only made me more curious. My mind was now abuzz with questions I wanted to ask. About anything and everything. I found myself staring into the midst of the trees, as if perhaps the answers to my questions were written on the dark, thick branches, or on the fragile leaves that were melodiously falling to the floor with a gentle _swish._ I don't know how long I stared into the dark midst, as still as a statue, only that it eventually became cold, and a cool breeze nipped my uncovered skin. Realising there was nothing to warm me, I finally turned my thoughts from questions I was going to Olfo to wishing there was a roaring fire close by. No sooner had I thought this than I was made aware of a huge, glowing blaze, which I realised was burning from the depths of the basin, its sides now solid, glittering metal and its surface no longer dark blue but bright orange.

I began to suspect that Olfo Guarper had the power to read minds. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

AUTHOR'S NOTES: Inspiration is sweet :D This is my first attempt at a Harry Potter fic. Though it's all about Sirius, hehe. *sniff* For now, anyway. I hope it shows some potential, and I hope it's original, because I have plenty of ideas. Ah, the possibilities! I'd really appreciate any feedback so as to know whether to continue, as I can get easily uninspired when it comes to stories. So, please review! Greatly appreciated :)


End file.
